My mate
by max acorn
Summary: something happens between kotetsu and komamura but will it be for the worse or the best? warning: this fic contains rapes, angst, hurt and lots of sex. if you are not comfortable with this, do not read. otherwise, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

1MA: hey peoples. My first venture into the world of bleach. Figured I'd try my hand at this anime/manga. As you've noticed in the filter, this will be the first kotetsu/komamura romance fic. Just a fair bit of warning. I won't be using a lot of Japanese terms or honorifics. I'm not very good at them and me trying to would make me look silly. Also, if you aren't a fan of rape, I'd stay away. If not, go ahead and read. I don't own bleach so tite kubo, don't sue me. Enough of this crap. ON WITH THE FIC!

MY MATE

* * *

Fuzzy.

That was the first word that came to mind when Isane Kotetsu first saw the unmasked face of the squad 7's captain. She, like many in the soul society, wondered just how ugly or hideous he was under that helmet of his. When asked, he never gave a straight answer to anyone, saying only that he's not something to be looked at by normal people. She knew Iba Tetsuzaemon, his lieutenant, well enough to be on a first name basis with him and asked him what captain Komamura looked. He only shrugged his shoulders and said 'I'm as in the dark as everyone else'. The only people who probably knew what he looked were the elder captains: captain Kyoraku said he'd tell her if she went out with him for a drink, which only got him a punch to the gut by her good friend Nanoe Ise. Captain Ukitake said that he didn't know the man well enough to ask for something like that. Her own captain said she knew but added that it was something private and between doctor and patient. And lastly, there was the head captain himself, Yamamoto and she wasn't going anywhere near him. It wasn't that she was afraid him but he just gave off this aura that just said 'I don't have time for this shit!' So she remained in the dark and pushed those thoughts into the back her mind.

That is, until the ryoka incident, in which a group of humans, lead by an orange haired substitute soul reaper, invaded the seireitei to free Rukia Kuchiki. 3 days of utter chaos and confusion. It all lead up to what was now being referred to as the duel of sokyoku hill, pitting Rukia's brother and captain of squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki and the orange haired intruder, Ichigo Kurosaki. Sadly, she didn't get to see it as she, along with two other lieutenants, was rendered unconscious by Ichigo, bare handed. She awaken a while later in the company of her captain, aboard her zanpakuto. She was also among the first to learn of the true mastermind behind the chaos that befell them, as well as the murder of the central 46, Sosuke Aizen. She had the shameful task of informing everyone that one of the most respected and beloved captains in their ranks was a murderous traitor. By the time she returned to sokyoku hill, all the events that wrapped up. There were many injured, both from the battles amongst each other, battles with the ryoka, and dealing with the three renegade captains, who escaped into the world of the hollows, currently beyond their reach.

The execution hill became a triage site. Duties were meted out to everyone in squad 4, probably the only squad who didn't have injured members. Captain Unohana focused her efforts on captain Kuchiki, who suffered severe injuries from his battle with Ichigo and protecting his sister. Said boy was in the hands one of his own team, a girl with strange healing powers that she had never seen before. Isane was ordered to start work on Komamura, who was probably the most injured after Kuchiki. According to reports, he was hit by a level 90 kido from Aizen himself. He was lucky that he didn't use the full incantation or else he'd most likely not survive but it still spoke volumes for Aizen's strength that the spell could hurt him so. She made her way through the chaos and confusion to the side of the giant captain. It was there she saw the face of Sajin Komamura and it was certainly beyond what she expected. Instead of horrible burns or birth defects, he was...a wolf. He looked just like a large wolf, with light brown fur, a long snout, big pointy ears and golden brown eyes that locked onto her as she approached him. She knew it wasn't a good time for it but she thought that he looked 'fuzzy'. Honestly, if she wasn't as profession as she was, she would've ran her hands through his hair and snuggled under his fur. She pushed those silly thoughts back into her private box in her mind and began her task of making sure he lives.

In the proceeding weeks and months after the betrayal, Isane was put in charge of the wolf captain's health. Most of the time, he didn't say much to her or to anyone for that matter. She understood why, seeing how his best friend just committed treason without a good reason. It would shake anyone up, even a captain. But soon, he did open up to her, to a point. She found that he was very gentle and soft spoken. Despite his size, he didn't really enjoy or care for fighting. She found him to be very calming and relaxing to be around.

It was 3 months after the ryoka incident where we find our silver haired lieutenant. Night had fallen over the seireitei. Isane had just left the squad 4 HQ after a rather long night of work. It seems Kenpachi Zaraki, that mad beast of a captain from the 11th squad, decided to get into a last minute training session for his men, which meant lots and lots of injuries, Most of which caused by said captain. It was no secret that the 11th had no love for anyone in the 4th. According to them, the 4th is nothing but a bunch of "limp dicked pussies". Though, it is strange that they are scared shitless of captain Unohana. She never understood why they were scared of her. Oh well. Anything that keeps them in line. But it didn't stop them from trying to hit on her shamelessly. She shuddered at the thought of those animals leering at her. How Unohana found the patience to deal with them and their captain, she'll never know. No, she didn't want her peaceful night to be marred by the thoughts of anyone from the 11th. Her home wasn't very far from the HQ and it was a very clear night. She loved nights like this. She didn't have nightmares on nights like this. Her thoughts about her chronic nightmares distracted her from the person in front of her as she walked right into them.

"Ouch!" she said, running into what she thought was a brick wall. Who would put a brick wall in a walk way?

"Are you ok, lieutenant?"

She instantly recognized the low, baritone voice that spoke to her. She looked up to see the towering form of the man who had been in her thoughts lately.

"Captain Komamura!"

"I believe that is my name but I didn't ask who if you knew my name. I asked if you were ok." he quipped. She smiled in relief as she made it to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Yes I am. I'm so sorry, captain."

"Its fine, Kotetsu. You must be very tired, seeing as how I'm not exactly hard to miss."

"You are correct, sir. It's been a hard day for me."

"Yes. I heard about Zaraki's recent training regime." he said, not hiding the disgust in his voice. It was no secret that he didn't care for Zaraki or his methods.

"I hope it wasn't too much stress on you."

"It's fine. I've gotten use to it. So what are you doing out so late, captain?"

"I had a late meeting with head-captain Yamamoto. Re-organization of a few members from squad 5."

"I understand. They do need a lot of help." Isane added.

"Aizen, despite being a traitor, was a strong and capable captain. Losing him was the biggest blow we could've taken. By the way, how is lieutenant Hinamori doing?" he inquired. She was not sure how to answer him since Momo's condition was harder to deal with.

"She's...dealing."

Komamura was sure she wasn't telling him the whole truth. Momo was the closest to Aizen, or so everyone thought. To say that she was loyal to him was like saying Yumichika was vain: a vast understatement. To her, captain Aizen was the be all and end all of her world. Whatever he said, she readily believed. If he said that the sky was hot pink and captain Kurotsuchi crapped ice cream, Momo would take it as the gospel truth. Maybe that was the reason Aizen used her in such a way. She was a pawn to be used and sacrificed at a moment's notices. Through his actions, she drew her blade on her childhood friend, someone who she had absolute trust and faith in. Such was the hold that he had over her. The tall captain wondered about her mental state. It would be hard for anyone to take: tricked into thinking that the person you love like a brother was a traitor by the person you had the most trust and then betrayed by said person. Momo couldn't be in the best of mental health. He decided not to push the issue and let it drop.

"Very well then."

"It was kind of you to—oh no." she muttered to herself, barely audible to Komamura. Without another word, she slid into a narrower alley connected to the main one. Curious of her actions, he followed her.

"Lieutenant, what are you..."

"Shhh!" she hissed, as she peeked around the corner. Before he could inquire about her actions, two voices could be heard. It was two men, carrying lamps, possibly on patrol.

"I don't see why..."

"Please captain! Don't let them hear you." she whispered. He could hear the men talking, which wasn't hard considering his very sharp sense of hearing. It was then he realized what the problem was when he saw their uniforms.

"Squad 11?" he asked in a hushed tone. She merely nodded her answer. Now, while squad 11 wasn't the most powerful unit in the gotei 13, it did boast the largest number of members, next to her own of course. Being that they get into the most trouble, Isane had pretty much seen every member of the 11th, and while she didn't know all their names, she could spot their faces and voices from a mile away. What got her on edge was the fact that many of the lower squad members tended to hit on her at all times when they visit. It annoyed her to no end. So whenever they were around, she made it a point to hide herself away from them and this time was no different. Komamura wasn't one for hiding, considering his large imposing frame, but seeing how stressed and freaked out she was at the prospect of meeting with the rowdy members of the squad, he indulged her. The two hid in a small alcove at the end of the alley. It was large enough for the tall woman and the even taller wolf man to hide without the two men seeing them.

"And then captain Zaraki cut the hollow in one go. True story."

"I hear ya. Captain sure hardcore when he gets going. Makes you wonder how strong he could be if he learns shikai or bankai, heaven forbid." The two squad-mates were now in ear shot of the duo, lanterns in hand. Isane peeked around the corner, making sure not to make a sound.

"Speaking of godlike, you saw Lt. Kotetsu today?"

"Oh yeah. She's a hot one! I wouldn't mind giving that tall bitch a ride."

"Hells yeah! Think you got a chance?"

"Pretty good. She's meek, just like the rest of that pussy squad. She'd probably roll over for a guy like me."

"Well, don't let captain Unohana catch you. She's scary."

"What? The only captain who can't fight?"

"I know you are new so you wouldn't know. I've heard stories from the other guys. That woman is the devil with smile. I heard some our guys tore up some of their medical rooms a while back. When captain Unohana found out, she put them all in a coma for a week. Said it was because of 'stress issues'."

"For real?"

"Oh yeah. I've heard captain Kyoraku say that he'd rather get burned alive by the head captain's bankai than piss her off."

"Whoa. Captain Kyoraku said that? And I thought nothing scared that guy."

"Tell me about it. So if you wanna go after her second, just remember that you were warned."

Its times like this that Sajin wishes his hearing was as sharp as it was. It made him sick to hear them talk about her like she was a piece of meat, not that he didn't blame them for their comments about her. Now, a lot of people assumed he wasn't interested in females since he was of a different species altogether. That was assumption was very false. Sajin noticed women, a lot. Despite his appearance, he did enjoy the look of women. It's just that he didn't allow himself to explore the subject. He was very touchy about how different he was from everyone else. Hell, the few times he ventured to the world of the living, he often used a dog gigai because he just didn't feel right using a human type. He was well aware of the various beautiful women in the gotei 13, each with their own qualities that made them all attractive. Sadly, he's never tried to pursue any of them, due to his self conscious nature. In fact, he wasn't particularly close to any woman in the soul society. That is, until she entered his life.

Isane Kotetsu was the closest relationship he's had with a woman ever. Being his somewhat personal nurse, he had opened up the young woman. She was easy to talk to, smart, observant, and dedicated to her duties. It also didn't help that she was really beautiful. She had a great figure, pretty gray eyes, that silver messy hair with those little braids on the side, and small, mousy smile of hers. It also didn't hurt that she was one of the tallest women in the gotei 13. Sure, he was still much taller than her but he also didn't feel like he totally dwarfed her like other women. Out of all the women he knew, she'd probably be the one who he could see himself having a relationship with but he can't entertain such thoughts. She wasn't for someone like him and he'd have to just settle for just being somewhat friends.

"I think they are about to leave." Her whispers broke him out of his musings. The two men were still talking amongst themselves about various subjects but seemed to be prepared to move on in their patrol. That was when he noticed it. It was low, sweet scent that anyone would miss. Anyone but Sajin Komamura. His snout inhaled the scent, the molecules drifting up into his nasal cavity and down his throat. It was a wonderful, musky odor, almost like ready made dinner, fresh out of the oven. What was that smell? Where was it coming from? He sniffed a little more, mentally tracking the odor, following the air borne clues to their source, which was pretty close by. It was coming from the woman in front of him. It was probably due to her anxiety and fear of being found out and hit on by those brutes. It smelt like sweat and fear but for some odd reason, he found it pleasant. In fact, the more he smelled, the more he found he liked it. It was setting off something in him, like a trigger. Some part of him was waking up, a part of him he didn't know existed and it was talking to him. His reason and legendary self-control was starting to slip as the scent invaded his being, telling him to do things to her that he didn't want to do. The primal urge was getting strong as his eyes gazed upon her body, locking on to her well shaped backside.

'I-I need that…..no! I mustn't! No!'

The captain put up a mighty fight between his reason and his primal instinct. Sadly, it was a losing battle for his reason. His animal urges supplanted his more human mindset and there was no turning back.

"I think we can move after-"her words were cut off by a massive hand pressing her head into the stone wall.

"C-captain?!"

Her words only greeted her with a low, beastly growl. This scared her. She had never hear him growl. He was never known to growl like that. Was something wrong with him? Was he being controlled? All she got out of him was a few loud sniffs and that low growl. She tried to move her head but this captain Komamura we are talking. He could probably out-power captain Zaraki in terms of terms of pure physical strength. She wasn't going to do much against him in this position. Between his growls she could hear the sounds of ruffling clothes. She couldn't see with her head pinned to the wall. Her questions were horrifically answered when she felt her robes being forcefully pulled down.

"NO! CAPTAIN!" she choked out but was silenced by his grip. A cold dread filled her being. She knew what was coming and she couldn't believe that the fuzzy captain was about to this to her. She didn't know what had overtaken him but it had turned him into an unreasonable beast. He felt her snap off her underwear with his large finger as he pushed his imposing frame against her slight one. Her muffled cries and silent tears didn't seem to slow him down a bit. She felt his large member snake around her hole, searching for a way in. Once he found it, he invaded her like a menos breaking into the living world.

"ack!"

That was the only sound she could udder. It wasn't just because he had violated her most private place but the fact that he was BIG! He was bigger than anyone she had been with. Isane was no virgin. She has long since lost her cherry a long time ago to Shuhei Hisagi one drunken night. While the 9th squad lieutenant was not small man in the penis department, what was inside of her was far beyond the length she had known. The captain was reaching spots inside of her that she didn't think it was possible for a man to reach. He forcefully lifted her leg as he began to rape her, just a few feet away from the only people who could possibly help her. Her mouth was dry of word, her mind unable to find a way to escape or stop him from having his way with her. She couldn't reach her zanpakuto, her hands were in a bad position to perform kido, and being next to a wall didn't make it possible for her to flashstep away. She was stuck, unable to move or talk or anything but just wait until he was finished. All the while, he never spoke. Only that low growl was heard from him. His rhythm was wild and rough, with no mercy upon her vagina. She could fell herself stretch and expand to try to fit his massive manhood and just when she tried to get use to it, he just went faster and harder. She was actually scared that he was going to fuck her into a coma or worse.

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt his dick twitch and spasm, signaling that he was close to climaxing. She braced herself. If it was anything like him, it was gonna be big. And she was right. It felt like a geyser had erupted inside of her, a sudden rush of warm fluid flood her insides. Needless to say, the poor girl nearly passed out from the experience. With an audible grunt, he slid out of her, releasing his grip upon her. Her strength gone and her mind in a daze, she slumped to the ground.

She didn't know how long she sat there, pants covered in hers and his juices, forehead resting on the wall but when she regained her senses, she was alone. The two squad-members had long since vanished and the captain was gone. She didn't hear him leave or say a word, not that she was in any condition to comprehend any words or actions he would've said or done beyond that point. She had to get home and clean up but her body as sore and her strength gone. Calling up a few reserves of energy, she pulled herself up and pulled her pants. Luckily, the walk, or in her case limp, home was quiet and uneventfully. She ran into no one from her own squad or anyone else. No one would see her tear stained face or cum stained outfit.

Once she arrived home, Isane stumbled to her bathroom, her mind unable to process what to do other than clean herself and going to bed. She slid out of her bottoms and what was left of her underwear that hung onto her body. Just then, she finally noticed that something was coming out of her swollen vagina. It was his seed. Reaching down, she passed her hand over it and found her hand almost soaked with the massive amount that he implanted inside of her. Even as she slowly wiped it off her, it still oozed out of her almost nonstop. Isane Kotetsu, lieutenant of squad 4, was raped by Sajin Komamura, the captain of squad 7. The fuzzy man she came to trust and understand had taken her without her consistent in an alley and left her alone afterwards. This was a crime that could rock the very foundations of the gotei 13 and would see the man, at least, striped of his title and position and at worse, imprisoned in the maggot's nest for at least 500 years. Even in her current weakened mind state, she knew all of this to be true but there was one question in her mind that she didn't understand. It wasn't obvious one of why such an honored captain would do such a thing but a totally different one. Yes, he raped her.

But why, oh why was she so happy?

* * *

Well, that's it. The first chapter of my first bleach story. It was shorter than I would've liked but that's how it came out. So what did you think? It was a bit hard to write a rape scene I hope I didn't offend anyone. So until the next time.

LATER FICCERS!


	2. Chapter 2

MA: hey peoples. Glad to see this story getting some steam. I didn't expect my first bleach fic would get this much of a positive response. Just to let you know, there will be more couples in this one later on down the line. Once again, I don't own bleach because if I did, I'd pace it better than kubo has done. Anyway, on with the fic!

MY MATE

Chapter 2

* * *

"…and captain Kuchiki will take over administrative duties until a suitable replacement can be found."

The authoritative voice of head-captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto rung out through the ears of the gathered captains that couldn't be ignored. The old man radiated a sense of power and control that very few could match. He was old but they all knew he could mop the floor with them with barely a hand if he wanted to. This was the first captain's meeting since the ryoka incident. At least the first meeting that everyone could attend. Many of the other captains were injured in the various battles and confrontations of that event. Byakuya Kuchiki was the last captain to get back on his feet, since he fought Ichigo Kurosaki to a bloody finished, as well as protecting his sister Rukia from Gin Ichimaru's attack.

"Any problems or questions?" the elder captain asked the clan head. With Aizen and his traitorous cohorts defecting from the gotei 13, it left 3 squads without leadership. And with the central 46 all slaughtered, it was a very low time for the protections squads. This meeting was called simply to deal with the lack of leadership of those squads.

"I have not, head-captain." Byakuya answered in his normal calm, almost disinterested voice.

"Excellent. What is the status of LT. Hinamori, captain Unohana?"

"Momo is recovering from wounds very nicely. It is her mental state I am currently concerned with. I fear the psychological damage cause by Aizen's death, return, and betrayal maybe more severe than I originally thought. At any rate, I do not think she will be able to return to duty for sometime, if ever."

"It would make sense that it would be that bad. She, above anyone else, respected Aizen the most. To her, his word was the gospel truth and she believed anything that he told her. Believed it strong enough that she'd turn her blade against a friend." Captain Hitsugaya explained to the others, the hurt in his eyes plain as day to the others captains. Toushiro had to give the bastard credit. He did a fine job in turning his childhood friend into a loyal subordinate who utterly adored him and believed anything he said, regardless of how insane it was. He understood why she did what she did but it still hurt him that Momo would draw on him, thinking he was a power-mad murder who'd sell out anyone to get what he wanted. He was glad that she was ok but in his heart, the trust between them had been broken and would take time to heal.

"On the topic of trust, sensei….." Ukitake spoke up. His friend Kyoraku already seemed to know what he was about to say.

"Ahhhh. Talking about what happened 100 years ago, Jushiro?"

"Yes, Shunsui. We would need to look back on that incident."

"Indeed. It will be necessary to carefully exam every incident involving Sosuke Aizen, starting with that one."

Only the older captains were aware of what the incident in question was. An incident that changed the lives of multiple captains, subordinates, and wrongfully casted an innocent young captain as a mad scientist with a thrust for power. Yamamoto would have to offer Urahara his old position back, if he wanted it.

"Captain Ukitake, I will leave this particular matter to you."

"Yes, sir."

"It is still unclear what exactly Aizen's endgame is but we must remain vigilant. With the central 46 currently out of commission, it will be up to us to guide the soul society until it can be restored. Until we have a better understanding on that rogue's intensions, we will remain on high alert. Outside of the order I have already given, there will be no orders until further notice. Each squad will continue their day to day duties until further notice. Is that understood?" the various captains nodded or in the case of captain Zaraki, grunted in agreement.

"With that, this captain's meeting is adjourned. Dismissed."

The 10 captains moved from their usual spots and became to file out of the room in an orderly fashion. That is, all but one due to the old man's voice calling out to him.

"Captain Komamura."

"Y-yes sir?"

"I will speak with you alone."

Kyoraku and Ukitake shared a small knowing glance with each other. They knew what this was about but said nothing about it. There weren't the type to spy on their beloved sensei's private talk with another captain. The person in question remained behind as the meeting room emptied, leave them alone together.

"What is the matter, head-captain?" he asked in his most respectful voice. Old yama just looked at him, stroking his long gray beard. The look wasn't one of angry or disappointment, like he was expecting. It almost like he was looking for something in the massive wolf man.

"Sir?"

"…walk with me, captain."

Komamura said nothing as he followed him out of the room, keeping a respectful distance. As they walked out into the open air hallway, his mind raced with reasons for why the old man would want to talk to him but always came back to what had happened the other night. For 3 hard days and sleepless nights, Sajin thought about what he had done to Isane. He felt shame, horrible, unending, soul crushing shame. How could he let his baser instincts control and command him like that. He had been a captain for more than 20 years, lived around humans for even longer. He always had his more….animal feelings locked away inside of himself, never showing them off to anyone. Then one night's lapse in self-control was the end of all that. He waited for when he would be called up by Yamamoto and dressed down like a criminal. He waited for Soi-fong and her punishment forces to come to his barracks and arrest him as a rapist. He waited but they never came. He wondered why he was still free and a captain. Maybe now he would get what was coming to him. It was his mentor's low voice that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"This is quite the time for us, is it not?"

"Yes, head-captain." He answered, fast and loyally.

"Never before has the gotei 13 suffered such a betrayal of trust or made to look so incompetent."

"We were all unaware of the depth of Aizen's deception or that someone like Tousen would go along with such a mad plan."

"I had always thought that captain Zaraki would be a problem child amongst us. How wrong I was."

"It is not your fault, sir. Zaraki is not someone who exudes confidence." This got something that one might call a laugh out of the old man. Yamamoto was not known for his humor or being jocular but he would laugh if something caught his fancy.

"You are correct, captain Komamura. Regardless, I make it a habit to be able to read my captains like a father casting his eye on his children: I see how Shunsui barely keeps his eyes open during meeting, how Jushiro holds in his coughs as to not look weak in front of the others, or how Zaraki casts sideways glances to Unohana with his eye."

"Why do you think he does it?"

"He either wants to fight her or date her. Both prospects are equally terrifying." He quipped, getting a smile from Sajin's lupine face.

"And…I noticed you."

It was enough to cause the large captain to stop in his tracks.

"S-sir?"

"Sajin, among the captains, you are the most attentive during captains' meetings. Everyone else more or less pay attention to my words when I speak but you are different. You listen to every word, heed every order, and take in every bit of information that comes from my mouth. Even when you had that helmet on, I could tell that you were paying undo attention. It does my heart good to have you at the meetings."

"Thank you, sir."

"But not today. You were listless, inattentive, in a daze of your head. I noticed easily enough and I'm sure some of the other captains have noticed too."

Sajin knew there was no point in actually trying to deny the claims he was making. Yamamoto was no fool when it came to matters such as this.

"What is the matter, Sajin?" the older captain asked, not in anger or disappointment but out of concerned. Despite how he was in meetings or in combat, Yamamoto was caring to certain captains, always worrying about their safety and well-being. That's why he didn't much mind when Ukitake missed meetings or Kyoraku calling him "old yama" during meetings. The two men were the closest things he had to sons and he treated as such. He'd never admit it to anyone outside of his lieutenant but fighting those two during the ryoka invasion was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Komamura was another son of his. While he never trained the man, his loyalty and devotion to the gotei 13 was second to none. Of course he would notice that something was bothering him but what could he say or do?

"….it is as you say, sir. I have been…distracted as of late." He answered carefully.

"I assumed as much. Would you care to share the reason for this?"

"It has to do with Tousen."

"I see. I figured you would take his defection to heart, seeing as how close you two were."

"Yes. It is still hard for me to accept. Kaname always abhorred unnecessary violence and blood shed. For him to follow Aizen's mad plans flies in the face of everything he stood for. My mind has been looking back at every meeting we had, everyone conversation we shared, looking for something, some clue as to why, but…..nothing. My best friend hid his betrayal from me and I was too blind to see it."

Yamamoto said nothing during his explanation, taking in every word. He was sure that he wasn't lying. He just wasn't telling the whole truth. Something more was bothering him aside from just having his best friend turn against him. Something was hurting him, something so big and painful that it cracked his normally disciplined armor that he showed the world at large. These weren't just cracks. These were full blown holes. He stared in his golden eyes, looking into him, wondering what could have happened to him to make him this way. Yama could order him to tell him but he would either not tell him or outright lie to him and he knew neither of them wanted that. He would just have to trust in his third son and hope he can overcome whatever it is that is hurting him, so for now, he would buy his explanation and leave it at that.

"Hmmm well I can see how it would be distracting. You mustn't allow your mind to worry on such matters. Tousen, along with Aizen and Ichimaru, are traitors and we need not know their reason. I know this is hard to hear but it is the truth."

"I know head-captain. I will endeavor to be a stronger man, sir."

"That's the spirit, captain Komamura. That's all that I wanted to talk to you about. You may go."

"Thank you, sir."

Turning on a heel, the elder captain walked away, the sound of his cane announcing his departure, leaving Sajin alone. His head dipped down and his ears drooped as he watched the back of the old man leaving him. He felt even crappier than he did before, if that was possible. He all but lied to him, his commanding officer, the man who was like a father to him, all to hide the shame of what he did to Isane. He should've just told him right then and there and let whatever punishment he deserved fall on his head. He looked down at his zanpakuto, Tenken. He considered attacking Yamamoto and letting his mentor burn his worthless being into nothing, as to not let him know of his crime but he could never do it, even to kill himself. It was a shame that he would have to live with. But part of him wondered something. It was a question that nagged the back of his mind since the start of the captains' meeting.

Why hadn't Kotetsu informed on his crime.

* * *

Rest Unohana arrived back at the squad 4 barracks just 20 minutes after the meeting had let out. She stayed behind to talk to captain soi-fong, most concerning a few of her own men currently under her care. She was also approached by squad 11's lieutenant and president of the woman's association, Yachiru Kusajisi about the next meeting, in-between her hyperactive jabber that is. She was easily silenced by a piece of soul candy that she carried in her captain's coat for just such an occasion. The young girl ran back to her foster father in Kenpachi Zaraki, yelling happily that "braid lady" had given her some candy as she took her normal spot on his shoulder. The berserker just nodded and walked off, casting a small glance at the peaceful captain's way.

Walking into the lobby, she caught sight of 3rd seat Yasochika Iemura at his normal spot at the front desk, writing in his diary, which he narrated out loud to himself. She paid this quirk of his no mind as she walked down the hallway to her office, when she was approached by a familiar face.

"Good day, captain Unohana." It was 7th Hanataro Yamada. The young, dower soul reaper was a welcome sight to the captain. Sure he was a bit shy and easily bullied but he was bold when he needed and a capable healer in his own right.

"Good day, Hanataro."

"How was the meeting?"

"As well as a captains' meeting can go." She answered, walking by him towards her office. Hanataro turned and walked with her.

"Um, captain….."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I think so but I'm not sure. I don't want to come off base with this one. If I'm wrong, I don't want to offend any one but saying something unfounded-"

"You're rambling. Calm down, Hanataro." She said in her usual calming voice. The man in question took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Sorry, captain. Well, it has to do with the reports on the punishment forces member we have on floor two."

"Go on."

"You see, I was looking through them because one of them had an allergic reaction to some of the medication we were using for his wounds. I wanted to see if he had history of such a reaction. You know standard procedure."

"Of course."

"That when I ran into a few files that lieutenant Kotetsu filled out. That's when I saw them."

"Saw what?"

"See for yourself, ma'am."

He handed her a file he had been keeping under his arm. Unohana opened the file and viewed its contents, finally seeing what had him so nervous.

"I see."

"Exactly. I've been through pretty much all the files in our record. Normally, I see mistakes made by the lower ranked members which is ok. I just correct them as best as I can. But this was done by Kotetsu herself. I know her handwriting well-enough. The whole page is full of errors."

She knew he was right. Kotetsu was one of the most detail orientated people in the whole division. She took notes on every major case, every injury that comes their way, and every patient that needed watching. This page was not her standard. It was terrible to look at it: measurements for medication were off, note were barely readable, numbers were mixed up, and sentences were half done. Hanataro was right to be worried about this. This wasn't like Isane. It wasn't like her at all.

"Have you approached the lieutenant about this?"

"No, ma'am. I thought it would be better to go to you about it. I hope I did the right thing." He answered meekly.

"You did fine, Hanataro. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." She answered with her motherly smile, which put him at ease.

"You're welcome, captain." he bowed and went about his duties. Unohana closed the folder, deciding to change her destination. Thankfully, Kotetsu's office was right across from hers which made the walk very short. She didn't really bother knocking, opting for sliding the door open quietly. She found Isane at her desk, filing out reports, seemingly unaware of her presence. This was another red flag to the captain. Isane was always aware when she was around, making note to greet her before she said anything. She silently watched her write, noting how her normally proper handwriting was sloppy and unrefined.

"Busy, Isane?" she spoke, startling the younger lady out of her seat.

"Captain! I'm sorry! I-I didn't notice you there!"

"So it would seem."

She took note of how she looked. It seemed like she hadn't been getting much sleep. There were times when she lost sleep due to her nightmares but this was different. Her nerves seemed shot; her eyes jittered and off balanced. Something was amiss with her.

"Is there something I can do for you, captain?" she asked.

"Yes. It seems our 5th seat has discovered something rather….unsettling."

"What, if I may ask?"

Unohana handed the gray haired woman the files in question, watching her reactions as she scanned the document.

"Care to explain this?"

Her eyes went wide in shock as she read it. She did this. It was so terrible that she almost vomited it, which in her condition wouldn't be helpful. After what happened with captain Komamura, Isane found it hard to do much of anything besides hurt and cry. She had hoped that she could hide what she was going through from everyone, particularly her captain, but it seems like she was failing. This form was proof of that.

"I….I have no excuse. This is beyond reproach, captain." she answered, shame evident in her voice and posture.

"Isane, this isn't like you. Are you ok? Are the nightmares coming back?" she asked with genuine concern in her voice. She was careful to gage her response, seeing what how she would react and respond.

"Its….just stress, I guess. Between the nightmares and the ryoka incident, I haven't been sleeping well." She couldn't let her know. She didn't know why she hadn't told anyone what Komamura had done to her. The stress of it all was taking its toll on her on all levels. And yet, she didn't tell a single soul about it. She should. She was well within her rights to but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to get him in trouble. Unohana watched her like a hawk. There was something she wasn't telling her. Something was indeed messing with her on an emotional level. She could all but taste her despair. It was something familiar to her, like she had seen it before.

"It seems you are under a lot of stress. You should've told me about this soon before something like this happened." She spoke, referring to the document.

"You're right captain. I just didn't want to worry you."

"Your welfare is my concern. You know this."

"I'm sorry, captain."

"It's fine. At least Hanataro caught it before anyone else."

"I'll redo it immediately, captain." Isane dutifully offered, taking the document and began to rework it. Unohana still continued to read her. There was still that question of what was wrong and she had an idea about part of the problem. She decided to do a small experiment.

"By the way, how is captain Komamura doing?"

Just as his name left her lip, the reaction was immediately. The pen in her hand scratched over the paper, nearly tearing it. It cracked in her hand as her fingers gripped it tightly. Her body stiffened and shook a little. Sweat rolled off her forehead as her breath was caught in her throat. All of this happened in less than a second but it was a strong reaction. She was able to right herself very quickly but it was enough to set up bells in the captain's head.

"He's doing just fine. He should be fully recovered in a week or two." It was as simple of an answer as one could give, given her situation. She tried to hide it but her captain could see through her. Something was wrong and it was connected to captain Komamura. Despite her appearance and demeanor, Rest Unohana was one of the more observant captains in the gotei 13. Along with Kyoraku, Ukitake, and the head-captain, she was among the senior most captains and thus able to tell a lot about the people around her without much trouble. The thing is she hides it well with her calm personality and gentle aura that she emitted to those around her. Even Aizen, for all his intellect and master planning, underestimated just how good she was at noticing things others would have missed. She was the first person to suspect that not only was something wrong when he 'died', but was able to figure out where he would be at the time of his unveiling. This time was no different. The wheels were turning in her head as she put the pieces together. Both of them were acting out of the ordinary around the same time. It can't be a coincidence. Something happened between the two of them. Was it a fight or disagreement? Was she mad at him? Was he mad at her? She needed more info but with how Isane was behaving, answers would not come from her.

"Very good. I will leave you to your work, Isane."

"Thank you, captain."

Rest turned and exited the office, heading the little scribble of Isane's pen across the paper as she closed the door. Her mind was already at work with a plan as she entered her own office across the hall. She needed to confirm her suspicions. Wordlessly, she summoned a hell butterfly to her hand. She would need help with this and there was only one person she could trust in this particular situation.

* * *

They called it the demolition zone. It was an area near the 7th Rukongai district, not to far from the Shiba clan's current home. This area was where many soul reapers came to get some training in with their zanpakuto or train to learn their bankai. It was called the demolition zone due to massive pot holes and impact craters created from said training. It was ideal for such training since it was far from any other residence, meaning no outsiders get caught in the attacks, and it was far enough away from the Seireitei so that no one was the wiser. It is here where we find our tormented captain, punching and slashing at the massive boulders that he set up earlier. The evening sun lowered into the sky, coloring the sky a deep orange. Sweat dampened his fur as he swung Tenken with utter abandon. It had been hours since his talk with his beloved mentor and he was feeling no less good about himself. He came out here to blow off some steam, to get some much needed exercise, and hopefully regain his focus that the situation had destroyed.

It was a failure.

All he could do was swing his sword, harder and faster and with more force. Each time he swung, he imagined he was cutting himself, at his weakness, at his animal nature. But no matter how hard he attacked, he couldn't banish the demons that plagued him. His wolf nature was always something he hated. It made him different from others, like he didn't fit in. Only in the company of Tousen did he feel somewhat normal. Would this have happened if his friend were still here? Would it have matter? Sajin couldn't think such thoughts. Kaname was a traitor and he violated the one other woman who saw him other than a wolf but as a man. Some man he was.

"Well, well, well. Didn't think I'd see you out here."

He didn't need to see who it was. He knew the voice well enough. That low rumbling voice that seemed to only spell violence. Added with that absolutely suffocating spirit energy and it was clear that squad 11's crazy battle captain had arrived. Kenpachi Zaraki's grinning face greeted Komamura as he turned to face him. Why here? Why now? Why him?

"What do you want, Zaraki?" Sajin asked in a tired voice. He did not want to deal with this man right now.

"Oh I was just coming by to get a little exercise. The grunts in my squad couldn't even make me break a sweat." The scarred captain grumbled. It was widely known that Kenpachi was notoriously hard on his squad, training them to the edge of death. 9 times out of 10, the main reason why many of them are sent to the 4th is due to their own captain beating them into submission. It amazed Sajin how, despite how he treats them, they were so loyal to him. He sighed outright, feeling exhausted just from being around him.

"Then you can have at it then. I'm heading home." He sheaved Tenken before walking off.

"Hey now. Why the rush? How about a spar?"

"A spar?"

"I figured since we never got to finish our fight, I don't see why we can't continue." He flashed that sadistic grin. Sajin couldn't believe the gall of the man. He wanted to fight him again?

"I don't feel like it, Zaraki. Go bother one of the other captains or find a hollow to kill. I frankly don't care."

"Come on, now. A good fight is better than medicine."

"You have a very strange sense of medicine. Now I will take my leave of you, Zaraki."

It was only his reflexes that saved him from Zaraki's first attack. It was amazing how fast someone like him could move when it came to a battle. Sajin barely was able to draw Tenken to block his strike; the ground beneath his massive feet gave way from the force of the blow. He swatted Zaraki's chipped blade away from him but the captain far too persistent, pressing him with another slash. The wolf man blocked it but a fist to the face sends him sliding back.

"You better get on the ball! I don't want you dying before I get a little satisfaction!"

The man was an animal. The glee in his face was proof of that. Suddenly, all of the exhaustion and mental fatigue had faded from his body. Maybe Zaraki had a point. Maybe fighting him was just what he needed.

"If you want to fight so badly, then I will give you want you want!" he roared, flaring his power.

"That's the spirit. Let's go!" he roared back, his smile getting even wider. The two captains clashed their blades, the very air itself rippling with the colliding spiritual pressure. With each slash, each counter, each blow, the battle grew fiercer. Despite being taller, stronger, and better trained, Sajin couldn't seem to overcome him. He knew well enough about how powerful Zaraki was. Despite having no formal training, never going to the soul reaper academy, not knowing bankai or even shikai, Kenpachi was a beast of warrior. Even with his self-imposed hindrances of fighting one handed, those ridicules bells in his hair, and that eye patch limited his vision and sealed the bulk of his power, he was a formidable opponent. Back when he and Tousen fought him together, bankais at the ready, he was a hard foe for anyone to face. His wild appearance and rough personality seemed to hide a level of observation and cunning that was beyond anyone's understanding. He knew that day never to underestimate him when it came to fighting.

They crossed blades again, his nameless sword grinding against Tenken.

"What's wrong with you?" he growled in almost distain.

"What are you talking about, Zaraki?" the two broke away from each other.

"This is stupid! You're way stronger than this!" Kenpachi growled, his frown mirroring his distaste.

"When we fought, you were better than this! Your attacks were strong and focused! Now, Yachiru could take those hits and not be bothered!"

"What are you talking-"his answer was interrupted by another heavy slash.

"You're so screwed up in the head, you can't even fight straight! What happened to you?"

"You don't know a thing, Zaraki!"

"Do I? Is it because you lost your helmet that hid your face?" Sajin said nothing.

"Is it because of that damn bitch Tousen?! He was weak! I could smell it off of him!"

Again, Sajin said nothing, even as Kenpachi attacked, pushing him back with his blade.

"At this rate, you're gonna get real hurt! Maybe that pretty little lieutenant from the 4th can fix you up!"

Sajin froze at that moment. Kenpachi took his shot and disarmed him, Tenken flying up into the air and impaling itself into the ground behind him. Neither moved as Kenpachi's sword was now itches from his throat. He lost. All it took was a simple sentence to screw him up. He was defeated and shamed by someone who didn't even know the name of his zanpakuto. The 11th captain withdrew his blade, resting it on his shoulder and began to walk away.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is but you better get your damn head out of your furry ass! As you are, you're no challenge. Keep fighting rocks. That's all your good for at this point."

When he vanished from sight, Sajin felt to his knees, draining of any kind of strength. As the evening sky darkened into night, his head suck as low as the sun itself. As hard as it was to admit, Kenpachi was right. He was screwed up. If that was a real fight, that moment of hesitation could have cost him his life. The upcoming battle with Aizen couldn't allow for such things. What if it were Aizen he was facing or Ichimaru or worse yet, what if it was Kaname? They'd have killed him dead. He gritted his teeth in pain. All he could see in his mind was Isane. Sajin hated himself right now. He was not worthy of being a captain, a soul reaper, or even a man. Behind him, Tenken watched as his wielder cried bitter tears, feeling helpless to ease his pain or help him in this time of crisis. The wolf was suffering.

"Good night, captain Unohana."

* * *

"Good night, Hanataro." The motherly captain said to the 5th seat as the time came for everyone to head home. Unohana was often the last to leave after everyone else had gone home for the night. She often made a few last rounds of the patients, checked out reports, and generally just relaxed from a long day of healing and mending. She retreated back to her office, inhaling the sweet scent of the tea that she was brewing before starting her rounds. This blend was special for relieving nerves and easing the stress of the day. While others like Shunsui, Hisagi, and Renji enjoy the taste of sake to relax, Rest preferred her tea. She placed Minasuki next to her desk before retrieving her teapot and pouring herself a nice cup.

"You might as well come in. you are terrible at hiding yourself." She said to seemingly no one. With a rush of air, the window to her office opened up, revealing the massive form of Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Hmph. And I thought I had you that time." He greeted with his cock sure smile. Rest smiled as the brute jump down into the office, closing the window behind him.

"You have to train a lot more before you can get the drop on me." She motioned for him to have a seat, which he did after placing his nameless zanpakuto next to hers.

"Tea?"

He merely grunted at her in what could be called as a yes but she understood him well enough to know what he meant, pouring a second cup.

"Where is Yachiru?"

"Back at the barracks. That candy you gave her had her bouncing off the damn walls. Last time I saw her, she was gnawing on Ikkaku's skull." He explained as she handed him his cup. He sipped a bit of the liquid as the lady sat across from him. It was a strange sight to behold: the most violent and unruly man in the gotei 13 sitting across from a woman so peaceful and nurturing that no one could imagine her in a fight. The history between their squads was common knowledge. The members of the 11th didn't care for the 4th's members, seeing them as useless and spineless wimps who have no fighting spirit but on the flip side, they were scared to death of the 4th's captain. Not that they didn't have reason to fear her. It was said that Unohana had a vicious temper that was something that you didn't want to be on the receiving end of. Captain Kyoraku remarked that he'd rather be burned by his master's zanpakuto that piss her off. Such was her quiet fury.

It was no secret that Kenpachi seemed to have some kind of interest in her but no one paid it much mind, thinking that she would never give him the time of day but how wrong they were. There was a comfortable silence between the captains as they enjoyed the calming atmosphere and sipped their tea. Normally, he wasn't one for tea but when Rest made it, it always seems to relax his body, more so than sake ever did. Rest spoke after finishing her cup.

"So I take it you got my message."

"Almost didn't. Yachiru tried to swat at it with her zanpakuto."

"Did she read it?"

"Naw. She got bored."

"Good. I felt you fighting early. What did you find out?" she inquired, watching the man down the last of his tea.

"Its just like you thought. Something's wrong with the bastard and it has something to do with that lieutenant of yours. Something happened between the two of them."

"You're sure?"

"I tested him. Said something about her mid fight."

"You didn't insult her or anything….?" Asked Rest in an almost threatening tone.

"Don't worry, I didn't call her a bitch or nothing. Just mentioned her. It was enough to get a reaction."

"What kind?"

"He froze up. Dropped his guard like some rookie. It was pathetic." She could feel the distaste in his voice and irritation in his spirit pressure and part of her couldn't blame him for feeling that way.

"I see. It's worse than I thought. Isane made some clerical errors that would've caused a great deal of problems for use. It was certainly out of the norm for her." He could feel the unease coming off of her like the stink of a carcass. He knew she cared for her subordinate's mental health; her threatening tone about what he called her to Komamura was proof enough for him.

"What do you think happened?" she asked, wanting and valuing his opinion.

"Personally…I think they fucked." Kenpachi answered plainly.

"Or somewhere thereabouts. Having a stupid argument wouldn't affect a person like that in combat, especially not wolf boy."

"I suspected as much but it has to be something deeper. Something so painful that it has unhinged them both. Did you ask?"

"Yeah, right. Because Komamura is my best friend, he'll tell me what's bothering him." This got a small giggle out of the healer.

"He won't tell me shit. Not unless I beat it out of him and I don't want that old bastard getting on my ass."

"You have a point. I doubt Isane will be as forthcoming with me as well."

"Any ideas?"

"Maybe. A plan is forming in my head. Hopefully, it will resolve their mutual problem."

"Meh. I don't give a crap either way. I only did this because you asked."

"And I thank you for it." Retsu's gratitude was very genuine when it came to him. All she asked, via hell-butterfly, was for him to fight the captain and see if he could get something out of him. Contrary to popular opinion, she held him in the highest of regards and valued his uncanny ability to read people. For a man who hated thinking, he was very good at it. It was no coincidence that he accurately observed that Aizen and the other traitors were scared of death, something even she didn't pick up on. Her reasons for trusting him ran deeper than most people knew. Of all the people in the soul society, Kenpachi understood her best and she knew that the feeling was mutual.

"Well, I better get back. That pink ball of terror's probably got the whole division in chaos." Zaraki spoke as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Kenpachi, wait."

"Hmmm?" he grunted. She locked eyes with him, rising to her feet as she did. Rest walked over to a door near her shelf full of books she bought on holiday to the living world. From her coat, she retrieved a key that unlocked said door.

"Come here." She beckoned as she opened it, a rush of cool air filling the room. Kenpachi followed after her as she entered into the room. It was small, barely large enough to be considered a room. A small window in the upper corner provided a bit of moonlight that filled it. Near the door was a small dresser with a circular mirror that sat opposite of a simple bed, nothing remarkable or particularly notable. It was good enough just to sleep in.

"Nice room."

"You think so? I had this room specially built so I could have a place to rest when I'm working long shifts or overnighters. It's good for getting in a nice nap or two." She explained.

"Doesn't seem like much."

"Its not suppose to be. It's just an average bedroom, save for one special feature."

"What's that?"

"The room is made entirely out of sekkiseki rock. Not enough to interfere with a person's spiritual power on a permanent level like the senzaikyu on sokyoku hill but certainly enough that it could block anyone from sensing the spiritual pressure of in this room and I have the only key."

"Where you going with this?"

"Where I'm going…." She began as she started to undo her trademark braid around her neck. It didn't take her long to unravel her long black hair until it fell to either side of her face and head. She turned to face Kenpachi, her normally calm and peaceful appearance was replaced by a more demonic look, with eyes slanted and evil and smile that was more frightening than kind. Between her throat and collarbone was a large scar, old but pronounced, hidden by her famous braid. No one ever saw this side of her and lived to tell the tale, save for the man in the room with her. Anyone else would be utterly frightened by how she looked now, her face dripping with murder but not Kenpachi. For him, he couldn't be happier.

"I see." He smiled as he closed the door behind him and pulled off his eye patch.

"I guess the kid can have a bit more fun without me."

In the blink of an eye, Rest slapped him hard across the cheek. It left a mark but the giant of a man didn't move an inch. He replied in kind with his own slap across her face. She looked up at him, that same insane grin on her face that matched his. The bloodlust that both were feeling was so intense, a lesser man would've been killed just by being in the same building. This was why she led him into this room where no one could sense the rise of their spiritual pressure. They could never do this anywhere else and it made perfect sense to do this here.

"Is that the best you have, you bastard?" she challenged. She knew just what to say to get his blood boiling.

"You bitch."

That was the last words shared between them as he smashed his lips to hers, hard and fast, and she responded with equal ferocity. Tomorrow, she would try to deal with the issues between Isane and captain Komamura. Tonight, she was going to ravage this man and let go of her current self. Tonight, two kenpachis would battle in a war of lust and emotions. And it is best that this happened in this room because it was very doubtful the soul society would survive this union.

* * *

And thus chapter two ends with some violent sex. How was it? Don't be shy about it. I enjoy the reviews. The more I get, the faster I tend to write and get out the next chapter. Nothing more to say about it, so until next time…..

LATER FICCERS!


End file.
